Dan and Nate: Forget Serena
by hungrygames4
Summary: After Serena's choice isn't made at the saints and sinners party, Dan has other plans for him and his best buddy... DanxNate. Don't like, don't read :)


**Dan and Nate: Forget Serena**

Set after the saints and sinners party. Purely fiction. I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. Enjoy :)

"Hey man, I can't believe Serena didn't even make a decision." Nate mumbled glumly, staring at the spot where Serena had just left.

"I think it's for the best," Dan said, clapping a hand on Nate's shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend my life chasing after Serena Van Der Woodsen."

Nate shrugged. "I don't know, I was just hoping to... You know."

"What?" Dan asked, frowning.

"Well... Get some. I haven't had sex in like, two weeks."

Dan thought for a second, looking at Nate. He had never been with a guy before, but Nate was his best friend, and he'd thought about him a lot of times. He just wasn't sure how to say it.

"Well, let's just head back to my place, and we can just hang out." Dan smiled.

Dan and Nate arrived at the empty loft, throwing their coats down on the couch, and taking a seat in front of the TV.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" Nate asked Dan.

Dan looked at Nate, lustfully. He felt his dick growing in his tight pants. Nate's perfectly swept hair and chiseled jaw mad Dan crazy with wanting.

"I've got a better idea." Dan said softly, resting his hand on Nate's thigh.

"Dan... What are you doing?" Nate asked, looking very confused.

Dan leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Nate's. Nate paused for a second, frozen with shock, before pulling away, gasping.

"What the hell, Dan?" Nate yelled, pushing Dan away from him. "I'm not gay!"

"Neither am I!" Dan told him, eyes locked onto his. "But right now, I just need someone, and so do you."

Nate didn't know what to say. He sat there, confused, not knowing if he should stay, or go.

Dan leaned over again, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Nate's neck, forced his tongue into Nate's mouth. Nate pulled away again.

"Dan I'm sorry, I can't do this, I'm just not gay." Nate mumbled.

"Then why is your dick hard?" Dan whispered, looking down at Nate's large bulge. Nate looked down in disbelief, and looked into Dan's eyes again.

His crave for sex took over, and Nate moved towards Dan, pushing him onto his back, and crawled on top of him. He ground his crotch into Dan, and Dan moaned, pulling Nate's lips against his. Dan's fingers clawed at the buttons on Nate's shirt, pulling them open, to show Nate's hairless, six pack abs. Dan's tongue licked around Nate's nipple, and Nate groaned, reaching down to pull off Dan's shirt.

Dan pushed against Nate, flipping him so Dan was on top.

"Suck me, Humphrey." Nate gasped, writhing in pleasure underneath Dan's hips. Dan grinned and moved down to Nate's pants, unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper. He pulled Nate's pants and tight, Ralph Lauren boxer briefs down his hips, exposing his 8 inch cock. Dan's mouth watered, staring at the thick, juicy dick before him.

"For crying out loud, Dan," Nate gasped, pulling Dan's head down on his cock. Dan gaged and moaned against the shaft, and sucked. It was wet, and messy, with Nate crying out with his fists clenched in Dan's hair. Nate bucked his hips, forcing his dick further down Dan's throat. Dan's hand gripped the base of Nate's cock, pumping it as he sucked. Nate gasped, eyes scrunched shut. Dan moved his lips up, licking the top of his shaft. Dan had never enjoyed anything more in his life, he was certain.

"I'm... gonna..." Nate gasped, but Dan pulled off before Nate had the chance. "No, Dan please, I'm so close."

"Not yet," Dan whispered, licking his lips. "Turn around."

Nate nodded, gulping. He had overheard Eric talking to Chuck about gay sex, what it was like to be a bottom. But he had never, EVER had thought he would experience it first-hand.

"Ok... I think I have to stretch you out first," Dan murmured.

"You... Think?" Nate said nervously.

"Well, I've never done this before!" Dan groaned.

Nate inhaled. "Ok. I trust you."

Dan spat on his fingers, and inserted one into Nate's ass. Nate gasped at the intrusion, he had never felt anything like it. Dan added a second finger, and Nate moaned, clenching his fists.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked softly.

"Yeah, keep going." Nate groaned, arching his back. Dan added a third finger, and pumped them in and out.

"Alright Archibald, get ready." Dan gasped, sliding his pants and plaid boxers down his thighs. Nate got onto all fours, Dan holding onto his hips. "One. Two. Three."

Dan thrusted into Nate, pushing his 7 inch cock all the way to the base. Nate cried out in ecstasy, closing his eyes. Dan pulled all the way out, and thrusted back in again, his balls smacking the back of Nate's thighs.

"Yes! Dan! Again!"

Dan picked up the pace, thrusting repeatedly against Nate. Nate cried out again and again, each louder than the first. Dan ran his fingers up and down Nate's back, reaching his climax.

"Nate... Uh! Yes." Dan reached under Nate, gripping his cock. He began to pump it, falling into a rhythm with his thrusts. Their bodies moved so hard against each other, the couch began to shake. Nate twisted around to kiss Dan, their lips locking with each other. Sweat ran down Dan's forehead as he plowed Nate's ass.

"Dan, I'm about to..."

"Cum with me Archibald." Dan moaned. He slammed into Nate again, before exploding his cum into Nate's ass. Nate cried out, gasping for air. Dan rolled Nate onto his back, moving down to Nate's cock again, sucking on it until Nate's cum shot out from the top, spraying thick squirts all over Dan's face. Dan collapsed onto Nate, gasping for breath. They lay there, naked bodies pressed together, covered in each other's load.

"Dan... That was amazing." Nate panted.

"Yeah, it was." Dan smiled, kissing Nate.

"Serena-" Nate began.

"Forget Serena" Dan interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nate grinned, wrapping his arms around Dan. He could do this forever.


End file.
